


Awkward Outings

by hadesgirl015



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ace Hera, Asexual Character, Bi Ezra, Bisexual Character, Deal with the gay, F/F, F/M, LBGT+, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sabine, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans! Ezra, if you are homophobic don't bother reading, if you are transphobic don't bother reading, no sex but makes refrences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadesgirl015/pseuds/hadesgirl015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>: All members of the crew have secrets, some big some small.  But they soon find out that not telling these secrets can create some awkward situations.   Warning: THERE WILL BE GAY.  LGBT+ characters.  Series of one shots that could be considered linked or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Interested Like That

It had been about two and a half years since Kanan joined Hera on the Ghost. Over that time they developed a very close romantic relationship. They shared everything with each other.  
Well nearly everything.  
They had just finished a particularly trying mission that had done some damage to the ship. While Hera was busy repairing it, Kanan was trying his best to control himself.  
For the past couple of months he wanted nothing more than to take his relationship with Hera to the next level.  
“Hey Hera, how about I make some supper while you finish up here?” Kanan asked.  
“That sounds wonderful love, thanks.” Hera replied from the crawl space.  
Kanan was secretly hoping that if he wooed her enough with supper and possibly a massage later, the massage will lead to something more.  
Kanan found all the stuff he needed to make Hera’s favorite soup in the galley so he started on that. When the soup was nearly done Hera had come into the galley.  
“What’s for supper?” Hera asked.  
“Soup your favorite.” Kanan smiled.  
“Aw.” Hera said. “You’re the best.”  
After Kanan finished his supper he went behind Hera and started to rub her shoulders.  
“Oh, that’s sort of nice.” Hera said.  
Kanan smiled. He bent down and kissed Hera’s lekku.  
“Oh,” Hera said surprised.  
Kanan lowered his hands.  
“Okay stop.” Hera said.  
Kanan froze and removed his hands. “Is something wrong?”  
“I just don’t want this.” Hera said.  
Kanan walked around and returned to his seat.  
“Maybe some other time then?” Kanan asked.  
“Probably not.” Hera replied, looking down.  
“Oh, um, I thought you loved me.” Kanan said awkwardly.  
“I do, it’s just. Oh this is so awkward.” Hera said. “Kanan, I’m asexual hetroromantic.”  
“You’re what now?” Kanan asked.  
“I am romantically attracted to men, but I am not sexually attractive to anyone.” Hera explained.  
Kanan still had a confused expression on his face.  
“How about this? It’s like being hungry, but not wanting to eat food.” Hera explained. “I like the idea of being in a relationship with you. I just don’t really like the idea of sex.”  
“So, you still love me?” Kanan asked.  
“Oh love you are so insecure.” Hera said. “I love you with all of my being.”  
“So, we can still be everything like a couple, just no sex?” Kanan asked.  
“Precisely.” Hera said.  
“Is hugging alright?” Kanan asked.  
“Yeah,” Hera answered.  
“What about kissing?”  
“Occasionally.” Hera said. “As long as you don’t try to make it anything more.”  
“Well, that was a little awkward.” Kanan remarked rubbing his neck.  
“I admit I should have told you sooner.” Hera said.  
Kanan waited for Hera to finish her meal.  
“What do you think about adopting?” Hera asked.


	2. Why Not Both

It had been about a month since Empire Day. Ezra had just finished his lightsaber so the crew decided, well more so Kanan decided that he deserved a reward. A reward in the form of eating at the local Lothal cantina.   
After they were seated they took a look at their menus.   
“What do you think you want, kid?” Kanan asked.  
Ezra was about to answer when the waiter came by. The waiter was a human male who seemed to be around sixteen or so. He had deep green eyes and black hair.  
“Hello, my name is Dave, I’ll be your server this evening.” the waiter greeted. “Can I start you off with something to drink?”  
“Water for us all.” Hera answered. She didn’t need any of her crew members getting drunk.   
“All right, I’ll get those right out for y’all.” Dave said before leaving.  
“So kid, what looks good?” Kanan asked.  
“He does.” Ezra muttered.  
“What?” Everyone asked.  
“What?” Ezra asked.  
“Ezra, are you gay?” Sabine asked. She was sorely confused. She was thoroughly convinced he had a crush on her.  
“No.” Ezra said. “I like girls.”  
“But you just said,” Zeb said.  
“But, every so often, there is a guy. It’s weird.” Ezra replied.  
“Oh, so you’re bi?” Sabine asked.  
“I’m what now?” Ezra asked.  
Sabine smiled, “You like girls and guys. You’re bisexual.” Sabine explained.   
“That’s a thing?” Ezra asked.  
“Oh yeah, I had a younger sister who was bi.”Zeb said.   
“So, are you guys okay with this?” Ezra asked.  
“Yes, in fact.” Kanan smirked.   
“Kanan what are you planning?” Ezra asked.   
Dave came back over to take their order. “Right, is that all for you?”  
“Not quite.” Kanan said.   
“What are you doing?” Ezra whispered.  
“He’ll,” Kanan started, putting a hand on Ezra’s head. “Also take your number.”   
Ezra blushed profusely, but Dave just smiled, tearing off a back sheet of his notebook and writing his contact information on it before handing it over.   
“I get off at eight.” Dave smiled with a wink, before heading over to put their order in.  
“What did you just do?” Ezra asked horrified.  
“I just got you a date.” Kanan said. “Be back by midnight.”   
“Do you think we’ll get a discount?” Zeb asked.  
They strangely did get a discount on their meal.   
“Stay safe and make good decisions.” Kanan said as he left Ezra outside the cantina.   
“Kanan,” Ezra blushed.   
“So, Ezra, you ready to go?” Dave asked.   
“Alright,” Ezra said, rubbing the back of his neck.   
As the pair walked off hand in hand Kanan took another opportunity to embarrass his Padawan.   
“Use protection!” Kanan called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezra's reaction to bi being a thing was sort of my reaction to me being bi. It took me until the end of my first semester of college to realize, because like Ezra, i didn't really know it was a thing.


	3. I Can't Do This

It had been about two weeks since Ezra found out he was bi. The entire crew sat in the common room discussing an upcoming mission.   
“So while Kanan and Zeb sneak in from the North, Sabine and Ezra you sneak in from the South.” Hera explained.  
“What about guards?” Sabine asked.  
“Distract them.” Hera answered simply.   
“How do we do that?” Ezra asked.  
“By any means possible.” Kanan said.  
“Alright Specters, get ready for this mission.” Hera said.   
It was another hour before Ezra and Sabine were outside the South entrance.   
“There appears to be one guard.” Sabine said.  
“So how do we go about distract him?” Ezra asked.  
“Maybe we should avoid weapon fire, as it might draw in others.” Sabine whispered.  
“Why don’t you go flirt with him?” Ezra suggested.  
“What?” Sabine asked.  
“You can do it.” Ezra encouraged.   
“No, I can’t.” Sabine said.  
“Why not?” Ezra asked.  
“I don’t like guys.” Sabine whispered.  
“What?” Ezra asked.  
“Ezra, I’m lesbian, I don’t like guys. I like girls.” Sabine explained.  
“Oh, I guess that explains a lot.” Ezra muttered.  
“Why don’t you go flirt with him?” Sabine suggested.  
“I’m not sure I’m his type.” Ezra replied.  
“Well it would distract him long enough for me to sneak in.” Sabine said.  
“Oh alright.” Ezra said. “I’ll go flirt with the Imperial. But you owe me own.”   
“What exactly am I going to owe?” Sabine asked.  
“You are going to tell the others once we get back.” Ezra said, before heading off to flirt with the guard.   
“Heya big guy, when do you get off work?” Ezra flirted.  
“Man, Ezra,” Sabine muttered. “How did it take us so long to realize you were bi? You are so gay sometimes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah i know this is short. But the next chapter will be much longer.


	4. Problem with Binders

Chapter 4: The Problem with Binders  
Ezra wondered how he got himself into this mess. He and Kanan had gotten into a big fight over the recent issue of Ezra taking the Phantom without permission. The fight was weird in Ezra’s opinion, because when he first got back Kanan didn’t seem mad, but two days later Kanan brought it back up and the fight just got out of hand. So out of hand that Hera thought she needed to interfere.   
How she chose to interfere was to handcuff Ezra’s right hand to Kanan’s left with Force disabling binders. Why Hera hand Force inhabitant disabling binders Ezra didn’t know.  
So far Kanan and Ezra had just been sitting in the common room, not talking to each other. Hera said she wouldn’t unlock the binding cuffs until they made up and got along, and neither of them could unlock them. It had been about an hour and a half and Ezra’s bladder started to act up. He kept shifting his seat, trying to ignore the aching feeling.   
“Would you just sit still?” Kanan asked.   
“Sorry,” Ezra muttered, he tried to sit still, but just couldn’t.  
“Why can’t you stay still for five minutes?” Kanan asked, annoyance clear in his voice.  
“I have to use the fresher.” Ezra explained.  
“Then go.” Kanan said.  
Ezra lifted his right arm, dragging Kanan’s left with him.  
“Right,” Kanan sighed. They stood and walked towards the refresher.   
Kanan stood off to the side so Ezra could be placed right in front of the toilet.  
“Don’t look.” Ezra said.  
“I wasn’t planning on it.” Kanan remarked looking the other way.  
It was about a minute before Kanan realized he hadn’t heard anything.  
“I thought you had to go?” Kanan asked.  
“I do,” Ezra answered softly. “I, I have to sit down.”  
Kanan sighed and they repositioned themselves so Ezra could sit.   
Kanan’s hand was moved and pulled as Ezra messed with his pants to pull them down before it was pulled down to the point that he had to squat slightly due to Ezra sitting down.   
He heard the sound of urine hitting water and sighed in annoyance, looking the other way. Then he grew curious and confused when he felt the motion of wiping. If Ezra just had to pee, why did he have to sit down? He glanced down and saw something that really surprised him. Ezra was missing something down there, or rather there was something else.  
Ezra looked up and saw Kanan looking. “You said you wouldn’t look!” Ezra screamed, pulling his pants up. Which brought the question up in Kanan’s mind, was Ezra a he?   
Ezra pulled Kanan over to the sink so he could wash his hands.  
After they left, Kanan pulled Ezra along toward the front of the ship.  
“Kanan, please.” Ezra begged, but Kanan ignored him.   
“Hera, Zeb, Sabine, we have to talk about something.” Kanan said.  
“What is it?” Hera asked, hoping they had finally made up.  
Kanan gave Ezra a pointed look. “Well, I’m, I’m not exactly a guy like you guys think.”   
“What do you mean?” Sabine asked.  
Ezra bit his lip. “I mean, I’m like a guy, but, but I was born a girl. I still technically am.”   
“Ezra, you’re a trans boy?” Sabine asked for clarification.   
Ezra nodded.  
“Why didn’t you tell us?” Hera asked.  
“Well, you already used my preferred name and pronouns for my gender identity, so why bring it up?” Ezra asked.   
“You were scared too, weren’t you.” Hera said.  
Ezra nodded. “I thought you would think I was a freak or something and kick me out.”  
Kanan did his best to give his Padawan a hug.   
“We would expect you no matter what.” Kanan said.  
“Wait Ezra,” Sabine started. “Are you binding?”  
“Um, yeah.” Ezra said.  
“Where did you find a binder on the streets?” Sabine asksed.  
“Um,” Ezra said.  
“Take off your shirt.” Hera ordered.  
“That’s going to be hard.” Ezra said, pointing out the handcuffs.   
Hera unlocked the handcuffs. “Okay.”  
Ezra slowly took off his shirt. The crew saw that Ezra had bandages wrapped tightly around his chest.  
“Ezra, binding like this can be dangerous.” Sabine said.   
“How about we make a deal.” Hera said. “We won’t treat you any different, and we’ll get you a binder next time we get the chance. If you stop binding with bandages until then.”   
“Okay,” Ezra said softly. He left the room and came back in a moment later, with bandages in hand, shirt on, now with a noticeable bulge.   
“You know what Ezra.” Hera said.  
“What?” Ezra asked looking up.  
“You are a very handsome young man.” Hera said before hugging him.   
“Thanks,” Ezra said. “Thanks for everything.”   
The others joined the group hug.   
“Well, I bet that was the most awkward outing in this history of the galaxy.” Sabine muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the last one unless you guys have another you want me to do.

**Author's Note:**

> My Ace friend helped me with the explanation "Being hungry but not wanting to eat food"


End file.
